You Can Leave Your Heels On
by MatteaAM
Summary: Gibbs moved, lifting himself up to a sitting position and moving his lips to her ear. "You know, you don't have to keep it quiet here," – he whispered. - Jibbs/smut


**AUTHOR'S NOTE **- Happy Easter, dear all. I guess you can consider _this_ your belated Easter present.  
This originally started as a 'Crack!fic meets Song!fic', but eventually turned into something more. It was partially inspired by _Nine And A Half Weeks_, but in the same time, it wasn't. So Jenny won't be making a spectacle of herself, like Kim Basinger did. Joe Cocker's _You Can Leave Your Hat On _definitely _was_ an inspiration.  
But I will not stall and longer so without the further ado, I give you - my first smut!  
Oh, and btw, this was not beta'd. :P

**SPECIAL THANKS** - go to **_MarciaRebafan_** and **_Psycho Maddy_**, for they are the ones to blame for this. And they were also the ones who kept on pushing me to finish it. Love ya, girls! :)

**DISCLAIMER**- if I did, you be watching it on cable TV, not on CBS's prime-time! :)

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HEELS ON**

It was almost midnight when Leroy Jethro Gibbs finally left the office and headed home. It has been one hell of a week, but now that the case was finally closed he was looking forward to spending the whole weekend wrapped up in his lover. A small smile tugged on his lips as he parked into a driveway and exited the car. They haven't seen much of each other during the week and he really longed to touch her; to kiss her; to just have her close.

He opened his front door and instantly felt something was off. He hung his coat and his right hand immediately went to his holster. A sound came from his living room. He slowly and quietly approached the door and saw the back of his black leather office chair right in the middle of his living room. He instantly recognised the perfume so he let his side arm be. Still, the confused look was plastered on his face, as they had nothing planned for tonight. So what was she doing there?

The room was completely in the dark and the only thing he could see in the little light the hall provided was something that looked suspiciously like a tip of a black fedora. Suddenly, a slender arm appeared behind the chair holding a remote and a loud music startled him. He recognised it, however, and leaned casually on the side of his door, a smirk already in place. The chair started to turn slowly, only to reveal, just as he had suspected, his lover. She was wearing her black coat, black fedora and satin navy blue stilettos. She looked him dead in the eye before looking pointedly at his couch. He smiled slightly and moved to sit down just as the raspy voice of Joe Cocker filled the room.

_Baby take off your coat  
Real slow_

Jenny's coat hit the floor of his living room and she was left standing in a black high-waist pencil skirt and white shirt he briefly saw her in earlier that day in her office. She smiled wickedly as she saw he was already having trouble controlling his breathing. He _definitely _knew what was to come. She pushed back on the chair with her stiletto clad foot and it went rolling across the room, stopping only when it hit the wall with a _thud_. He glared at her for destroying his furniture, but the glare disappeared the moment her hands reached the zip on the back of her skirt; hips swaying lightly to the music, eyes on his. She opened the zip easily, letting the black material pool around her ankles before stepping out of it. Gibbs shifted slightly as he took in the sight of her navy blue lacy panties, while her diligent fingers were already working on the shirt buttons. Even if slowly. Tantalizingly slowly. He could feel the temperature of the room rising uncontrollably as each move of her hands revealed more of her skin to his eyes. Finally, she got to the last button and suddenly turned her back to him, sill swaying her hips in the rhythm. He gasped when he realised that those weren't panties after all, but was a thong that revealed her perfectly shaped behind. And when she turned again, his breath got caught in his throat. She got rid of her shirt, which was now lying on the floor next to her skirt, and she stood in front of him in the navy blue matching lacy set and equally blue stilettos, her fiery red hair hidden under the black fedora. He realised his pants were growing increasingly tight and he was all too aware his heartbeat was picking up its pace. She made one step closer and his fingers itched to touch her soft skin. But all the rational thought abandoned his mind the moment her hands reached back for the clasp of her bra. She turned around again, revealing the smooth skin of her back and he had to momentarily close his eyes to remind himself how to breathe again.

A moment later he was hit with something that now rested in his lap. He swallowed hard when he realised what it was, bringing the blue lace to his face and smelling what essentially was nothing but the smell of Jenny's sweet skin. All of his senses were so invaded by the way she smelt, tasted, felt, looked and sounded that he didn't even notice what she was doing until he was hit again. Square in the face. And immediately the whole different smell invaded his nostrils. He tightened even more, if that was possible, as he smelt her thong. He looked up slowly, almost as if he was afraid of what he might find in front of him. And just as he thought, there she stood, completely and perfectly naked and now only some four feet away. He could almost touch her. Her hips kept on swaying, now a bit more pronounced than before, as she slowly came towards him.

_You can leave your hat on._

Finally she reached for him, pulling him up from the couch, her eyes never leaving his. She shoved his hands away when they instinctively moved to her and he groaned as she slowly pulled his suit jacket over his shoulders and down his arms and swiftly removed his grey polo. As the T-shirt went flying over his head and her hands headed south, gently caressing his abdomen, Joe Cocker's voice became just a blurry background sound. Soon enough his hands were on hers, speeding the process, as the need in him rose to the unbearable levels. She yet again pushed them away and, once the belt was lying on the floor, she put her hands in his pants and grabbed his ass, pulling herself flush against him. Skin to skin contact drove him mad. As her hands slowly pushed his pants down his legs, his found her face and brought it up, allowing their lips to meet in a proper kiss for the first time in a while. But he was way too wound up for gentle and slow now and his arms encircled her, lifting her up. Her legs wound around his waist, her heels digging ever so slightly into the small of his back. He clumsily stepped out of his pants and walked over to the nearest flat surface, pushing her back against it and moving his body slightly away from hers. She looked at him questioningly, but he just reached for her hat, throwing it across the room and freeing her red curls, letting them fall all over her. He immediately tangled one of his hands into them and brought her face to his, kissing her hard, as her hands worked swiftly to relieve him of the only piece of clothing that was still separating them. While one of his hands held her tightly to him, the other one moved from her curls, caressing her cheek gently before continuing in-between them and brushing her centre. She gasped loudly and her legs only tightened around him, digging the heels of her stilettos more into the small of his back. He smirked when he felt how wet she was and, as he slowly slid one finger inside her, her head fell back, hitting hard on the surface behind it. A loud noise surprised them and, suddenly, the room went completely quiet. And only then did they notice that the surface Jenny was pinned against was his floor to ceiling bookcase. The book fell, knocking down the portable CD player Jenny brought and effectively stopping the music.

It took them about five seconds to recuperate and continue their previous actions. As Gibbs's second finger followed the suit of the first one, Jenny moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders tighter. His fingers teased her mercilessly while he was sucking and nipping at her neck. Jenny's head fell back again, though more careful this time; her eyes half closed, breathing ragged and irregular. She gripped his shoulders even tighter, nails digging into his skin.

"Jethro, plea-" – she managed after a few minutes, but her plea was interrupted by a strong orgasm and she half screamed, biting down on Gibbs's shoulder. He smirked against her neck, kissing his way back to her lips, kissing them gently and swallowing her moan when he removed his fingers from her. He braced himself against the bookcase, preparing to enter her, and in the process knocking another book down. The book fell, narrowly missing his foot, and it became obvious that this was just not working. Gibbs grabbed Jenny's thighs, holding her impossibly close, and moved back to the couch, falling carefully on her. He immediately started kissing her again, his fingers slowly moving down.

"Jethro," – she hissed. "Stop with the teasing."

"But it was fun when you were doing it, wasn't it?" – He replied matter-of-factly, not stopping his hands for a second.

However, the moment _her_ hands reached down and literally grabbed him, he knew that the foreplay part was over. He kept his eyes focused on hers as her hands leaded him to her entrance and when he finally sank into her in one fluid motion, she bit hard on her lower lip and swallowed her own moan. He began moving a couple of seconds later, slowly at first, but increasing in both speed and intensity with each thrust.

Jenny soon found herself way to passive, especially after the show she had put on just minutes before, so she decided to do something about it. She tightened her legs around him, locking the ankles together, and pushed hard against the couch with her left arm, sending them effectively flying off the couch and hitting the floor hard, her on top. She smirked triumphantly, forgetting immediately about the pain that shot through her the moment her knees collided with the floor-boards. Her smirk turned to a full blown grin when her eyes met Gibbs's annoyed ones. He grimaced slightly at the pain in his back, but it magically disappeared the moment Jenny's hips moved over his. He gripped her thighs, positive the bruises would be there soon enough, and pulled her down on him. A gutteral moan escaped him as she fit against him like a missing piece of puzzle. Jenny winced as he stretched her to the hilt and, suddenly, a cry of surprise left her mouth. Gibbs moved, lifting himself up to a sitting position and moving his lips to her ear.

"You know, you don't have to keep it quiet here," – he whispered.

The huskiness of his voice and closeness of his breath mixed with the fact that she was, in fact, keeping it quiet, as well as with the fact that this new position hit just the right spot, and she cried out incoherently. Her body started moving frantically and for a moment she thought that was it – she was coming then and there. But Gibbs had other plans.

He gripped her hips, stopping her movements completely, and moved his back so that he was leaning against the couch. Jenny couldn't believe he stopped her and was just about to glare at him when his mouth collided with her right nipple. All the thought gone, her head fell to his shoulder and her hands slipped into his hair. As he applied more pressure to the already highly sensitive nipple, she tried to move her hips, the heat in her lower abdomen unbearable. Gibbs only tightened his hold on her, not letting her move an inch. She huffed, frustrated, and he only smiled, lifting his head to look her in the eyes, hand caressing her cheek.

"Hey," – he whispered and she would have laughed at his late greeting had he not leaned in to kiss her roughly, suddenly moving her hips up. But all she could manage was a strangled moan against his lips. And at once, the pace became frantic; hands everywhere; lips crashing against each other in hungry kisses; gentleness long forgotten. He kept hitting _that_spot and soon she found herself teetering on the edge. With one last long and hard thrust, they both found the release, moaning in unison, lips meeting for the final heated kiss as the shockwaves travelled through their bodies. The kiss soon became softer, ending with their foreheads pressed together; breathing deeply. Jenny buried her face into the crook of Gibbs's neck and he hugged her tighter.

"Thank you," – he whispered.

She moved her head back, looking at him questioningly.

"For taking my mind of the case," – he answered the unasked question.

Jenny smiled at him lovingly; kissing his lips as she carefully moved her hips. She stood up, her legs still shaky and walked of to the bookcase, stilletos still on. She felt his eyes on her back as she leaned forward, purposefully _not_ bending her knees and smiled, hearing his breath hitch. She picked up one of the fallen books and looked at him, grinning.

"Huh, what do you know? Never pegged you for the _de__ Sa__de_kinda guy."

* * *

**- THE END -**


End file.
